Dreams and Nightmares
by Siellation
Summary: One accident can turn a relationship upside down. Fuji is dating Ryoma, Momoshiro has lustful desires for the rookie while Tezuka has a certain crush on the tennis genius. Can Fuji and Ryoma handle these obstacles? Thrill pair. Slight AU. / (Former Pen name: LycanPredilection)
1. Chapter 1: Temporary Dreams

**Title: Dreams and Nightmares**

**Summary:** One accident can turn a relationship upside down. Fuji is dating Ryoma, Momoshiro has lustful desires for Ryoma while Tezuka has a certain crush on the tennis genius. Can Fuji and Ryoma handle these obstacles? Thrill pair. Slight AU

**Disclaimer**: Oh come on. If I owned PoT then there would be a lot of yaoi pairings XD But sadly, I don't :(

* * *

**Chapter 1: Temporary Dreams**

Fuji Shuusuke and Echizen Ryoma has been dating for 4 years now, ever since they won the Kantou Tournament. Fuji and Echizen are secretly dating but Kikumaru and Oishi knew about them because they are on the same boat. Eiji and Oishi's relationship was also kept secret because they couldn't tell what the other regulars may say about them.

Fuji and Echizen's relationship was like a dream, no fights, no misunderstandings and they trust each other fully. This kind of relationship was rare. Even Kikumaru and Oishi fight and had misunderstandings even thought they are the Golden Pair. It was perfect. But every dream doesn't continue the way you want it to. It may turn into a nightmare.

One day, as Echizen was wondering around school before club, Momoshiro called him. He said they had to talk. He was told to go to the Science Lab I. There was no class to be held there. When Echizen entered the room, Momoshiro hugged him from behind. "Echizen. I—I like you!" Momoshiro blurted out. Echizen was surprised because he didn't expect his best friend to feel that way for him. Since no one knew about his relationship with Fuji, Echizen gently pushed Momoshiro away and made eye contact with him. He smiled at his best friend and said "I'm sorry Momo-senpai. I am currently dating someone so I can't go out with you. Please understand,"

Momoshiro was quite shocked. He didn't expect the o'chibi to date someone because he was too addicted to tennis. Unless... "Ne, Echizen. Are you dating one of our clubmates?" Momoshiro asked. "_You're too much of a tennis maniac to date someone outside the club."_ Echizen flinched a bit. He nodded. Momoshiro got curious and asked "Is it Sakuno-chan? Or maybe Tomo-chan? Oh wait. She's not a club member. Maybe Isaka-chan*? Or Sakura-chan*!" Echizen kept silent for a while. He shook his head and said "I'm dating a guy. Mou stop it Momo-senpai. I won't tell you who it is,"

Momoshiro kept silent for a while. "_I want to know who I'm going to take you from." _He thought while watching Echizen passed by him. When he opened the door, he spotted Fuji. His eyes brightened and shouted "Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro saw Echizen's glistening face as the name of his rival was called. "_Ahh. So it's Fuji-senpai..." _Momoshiro thought. He watched as Fuji approach Echizen and gave him a tight hug. Little did they know that hidden in the Science Lab was a smirk from Echizen's admirer.

* * *

**A/N: That must've sounded weird. First chapter is short but succeeding chapters will be longer than this, I promise! Hahaha. First Prince of Tennis fanfic so please be good and review. Constructive criticisms are welcome!**

***[I made up some names because Sakuno is the only female tennis club member I know XD] **

Hello, minna! After a long time, I decided to write a new fanfic. I was totally into Prince of Tennis right now so I wanted to make a fic. I'll update this and my other fanfics depending on the time I have. I haven't updated any of my fanfics because my laptop broke and it contains my files -_-" Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

**Title:** Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary:** One accident can turn a relationship upside down. Fuji is dating Ryoma, Momoshiro has lustful desires for Ryoma while Tezuka has a certain crush on the tennis genius. Can Fuji and Ryoma handle these obstacles? Thrill pair. Slight AU

**Disclaimer: **Oh come on. If I owned PoT then there would be a lot of yaoi pairings XD But sadly, I don't :(

**A/N: More or less, I'll update twice a month, depending on the time I have. If time permits, I'll try to update once a week. **

*** **_**Italicized – thoughts**_

**WARNING: Rape. I placed [V-V] if you want to skip it though some part of the scene is essential to the story so I wouldn't recommend you to skip that part.**

* * *

Since then, Momoshiro started to hang out with Echizen longer than he used to before he confessed. Echizen was quite irritated since Momoshiro was lessening his time with Fuji. "Momo-senpai," Echizen stated. "Can you not stick to me that much? People can think wrong things about us," Momoshiro smirked, pulled Echizen closer to him and raised his chin. "Get the wrong idea?" After he said that, Echizen could hear murmurings around him. He pushed Momoshiro and blushed. "P—please don't do that again,"

Since Fuji had less time with Echizen, he decided to fetch Echizen in their classroom before Momoshiro does. When he arrived at the corridor, he saw Momoshiro talking to Echizen. _Che. Momo got here first. _He thought. His eyes burst open, revealing his sapphire eyes when he saw Momoshiro pull Echizen closer to him. He clenched his fist while watching Momoshiro as he raised Echizen's chin, pulling his face closer. He was about to storm towards Momoshiro but he saw his beloved push the other man away but when Echizen blushed, he was furious. "Ryoma!" Fuji called. Echizen immediately turned and smiled. Fuji approached his beloved. He smiled at Momoshiro. "Thanks for watching over this chibi while I'm not around," His smile sent shivers down on Momoshiro's spine. "I—It was nothing!" He said and walked away from them. Without a second to waste, Fuji pulled Echizen up to the rooftop, looked the door and started kissing his lover furiously. They stopped to catch their breaths. Echizen stared at Fuji on the head. "Aggressive today, huh? You missed me _that _much?" He teased. "Yes. A lot. Momo won't leave you alone and, and…!" Echizen was surprised. Fuji raised his tone on Echizen. "Sy—Syusuke? What's wrong?" Fuji hugged Echizen and rested his head on his beloved's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that," Echizen nodded. "It's okay. Though I was surprised you raised your voice. Are you feeling well?"

"Stay away from Momo," Fuji pleaded. Surprised, Echizen shoved his lover. "Why should I do that? He's my friend," Echizen calmly said. "Just do it. Please. For me?" Fuji begged.

Of course he wouldn't do that, even if Fuji begged him to. He couldn't just ignore a friend out of the blue. "Why?" He asked once again. He felt Fuji's arms grip him tighter. "He… He likes you, right?" Echizen tensed up. _How did Syusuke know? _Echizen nodded but before Fuji could react, he faced his lover and kissed him. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you. You're the only one I love, Syusuke," Even after saying this, Fuji couldn't bring himself to trust his lover's words. He knew that his chibi was aware of Momoshiro's feelings. _He didn't reject Momoshiro's advances earlier and he blushed. Maybe he… _

"Syusuke?"

Snapping out of his trance, Fuji looked at Echizen. "Yes?"

"You seem distracted. What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"But—" Fuji kissed Echizen roughly to avoid the conversation. He wanted to savor this moment, knowing that Momoshiro might eat up their time together.

A few meters away from them, the rooftop door was kept ajar. Clenching his fists, Momoshiro swore that he would steal Echizen from Fuji. Closing the door, he headed towards to Echizen's classroom. He entered the classroom. Seeing no one around, Momoshiro placed a letter on Echizen's desk. He made sure that no one but Echizen would see the letter. Leaving the classroom, he headed to the third year classrooms.

Break time was over. Fuji walked Echizen to his classroom before going to his. Waving goodbye to his boyfriend, he returned to his classroom.

When Echizen sat on his table, he saw a piece of paper underneath his pile of books.

_**Ryoma-tan,**_

_**Meet me at the Science Lab I after class, before tennis practice.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

Assuming it was from Fuji; he crumpled the note and placed it in his pocket. Meanwhile in the third year classrooms, Fuji stared at two notes over his desk.

_**Syusuke,**_

_**I have something to tell you.**_

_**Meet me at the roof top after class.**_

That was written on the first note.

_**Fuji-senpai,**_

_**I'll show you something interesting.**_

_**Pass by the Science Lab I a few minutes after class.**_

And this was written on the second note. He was quite suspicious at both notes. The senders were anonymous. Re-reading the first note, he decided to go to the roof top before the Science Lab. He hypothesized that Echizen wrote the first note and he was his priority before anything else.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Fuji went to the roof top. Opening the door, he found Tezuka leaning on the wall. _Ara? I thought Ryoma wrote the letter? Oh well. IF Tezuka did write the letter, it might be important. _He approached Tezuka. "You want to tell me something important?"

Meanwhile, Echizen entered the Science Lab but found no one inside. _Eh? Maybe Syusuke was called by some teacher. Guess I'll have to wait. _He thought. He closed the door. Suddenly, somebody grabbed his arm.

"Fuji," Tezuka started. Fuji noticed the other's unusual behavior. "You see…" Tezuka continued. Knowing Tezuka, he doesn't beat around the bush. He goes straight to his point. But this time, he seems… Nervous.

"I like you, Fuji."

Fuji, dumbstruck at what the stoic captain told him, stared at him with confusion. "What? Can you repeat that?" Fuji asked, still confused. "I like you, I said." Tezuka repeated. Fuji kept silent. _How can this serious person like someone like me? _He thought. "Well, I admit when we were first year I _liked _you, but—" He was cut as he felt lips on his. Tezuka changed their positions; Fuji was trapped between Tezuka and the wall. Attempting to struggle and escape from the kiss, he pushed Tezuka gently but the other wouldn't budge. Gathering his strength, he pushed Tezuka enough to break the kiss. Surprised, Tezuka looked at Fuji. "I thought you like me? Why did you push me?"

"I said I _liked _you. It was on past tense, if you noticed."

"You're going out with someone, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

Tezuka once again stared at the Tensai. He didn't—couldn't expect Fuji to go out with someone since tennis practice eats up their free time. "Then who are you dating?" Tezuka asked, curious. "Saa. I wonder who," Fuji teasingly said. His relationship with the chibi must be kept secret. Tezuka gritted his teeth. He pinned Fuji on the wall. "Who is it?!" He asked. Fuji was surprised at the sudden outburst. He gasped as his eyes met Tezuka's. He couldn't tell if it was anger, jealousy or agitation at the way he answered. "W—What's with you?" Fuji asked.

"I asked who. Who are you dating?"

Fuji couldn't speak. Tezuka was scaring him. He never saw this side of him.

"WHO?!" Tezuka shouted. Fuji flinched. Tezuka's grip on his hands was hurting him.

"It—It hurts Tezuka. Let me go." Fuji pleaded Tezuka.

Tezuka gripped tighter. "I won't until you tell me who you're dating."

Wanting to escape from Tezuka's grasp, he dropped his head. "Ryoma." He murmured softly enough to not reach Tezuka's ears.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"Ryoma." Fuji whispered but loud enough to be heard.

Tezuka immediately removed his grip. "How long?" He asked.

"Since the Kantou Tournament,"

"I see," Tezuka replied. Walking few steps backward, he turned and asked Fuji to leave him.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said before closing the door. Heading towards the Echizen's classroom, he grabbed his phone and sent a text to his beloved.

_Ryoma, I'm on my way. Wait for me in your classroom._

A few minutes later, he stopped walking. He looked at his phone.

**No new messages.**

_Weird. _He thought. Usually, Echizen would immediately reply to his texts. He placed his phone inside his pocket. _Maybe he fell asleep at the classroom._ He felt something else on his pocket. He pulled it out. It was the second note. He totally forgot about it. He headed towards the Science Lab. He grabbed his phone again.

_I'm sorry. Something came up. I might be late_

_You can leave already, but if you want to wait it's your_

He dropped his phone as he opened the door. Lying on the floor was his beloved being taken by Momoshiro.

_**A few minutes earlier.**_

Echizen entered the Science Lab but found no one inside. _Eh? Maybe Syusuke was called by some teacher. Guess I'll have to wait. _He thought. He closed the door. Suddenly, somebody grabbed his arm.

"Who—?" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt lips against his own. He tried struggling but he couldn't. He couldn't see who was his attacker because the room was dark. He felt hands roaming on his back. One hand went in his pants. He pushed his attacker as soon as he felt the hand on his back. "Who are you?"

"My, my. How could you not know who I am?"

Echizen shivered at the voice. He knew who it was.

"M—Momo-senpai? Why?"

"Saa… Maybe I wanted you for my own,"

"What? You now I—"

"Yes, I am aware of your relationship with him," He said with a smirk. "I've been thinking that by stealing you from him, he would break down. I've always wanted to make him feel inferior. I hate his sadistic trait."

"Why?" The only question Echizen wanted to be answered.

"I like you. But you said you were dating him. My hatred grew when you told me that. Because of that, I despise him even more."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Let's say, everything I want goes to him,"

Before Echizen could react, Momoshiro kissed him once again, making him swallow something.

"What did you—?" Echizen dropped on his knees. The entire lab was swirling.

"Don't worry, you'll feel good later on," Momoshiro approached Echizen.

"No! Don't come near me!" He said as he threw a book he found on the table.

**[V-V]**

Because of the drug, his strength weakened. He threw the book but it didn't hurt Momoshiro. He saw his attacker smirk as he was pinned on the ground. His clothes were ripped and were violently removed. Momoshiro placed light kisses from his neck to his chest. His hand travelled downward.

"No!" Echizen shouted. With the remaining strength he has, he smacked Momoshiro's hand before it reached his member. Agitated by the action Echizen made, he grabbed a rubber tube in one table and tied Echizen's hand on one leg of the table. Struggling, Echizen tried to remove his hands from the table.

"Struggle all you want. You won't have the strength to struggle later."

His body shivered. He felt his member taken into Momoshiro's mouth. "No! St…op. Please…" He begged. Talking was getting hard. He could feel his body burn. Momoshiro's hands found its way to Echizen's chest, every place that Momoshiro touched burns. He felt pleasure arise as his buds were teased. "No… Sto…p." He felt the hands leave his chest. He tensed up as he felt fingers entering his entrance. "No! STOP IT MOMO-SENPAI!" He screamed as he felt that he near his limit. He was about to cum but was surprised when Momoshiro licked the tip of his member. "You can't cum yet."

He felt something hot on his entrance. "N..NO!" He shouted. Momoshiro forcefully entered his member. "O—Ow. It hurts…" Echizen moaned. "Relax. You're squeezing me to tight," Momoshiro whispered. He started moving and grabbed Echizen's and pumped it. "Remove… my hands…" He whispered. Momoshiro loosened the tube. Echizen's hands were numb for him to feel his hands fall to the ground.

Echizen was starting to detest himself. He knew it was rape but he couldn't help himself to feel good.

"Mo…Momo-senpai," He stared at his attacker, his eyes pleading the other to let him cum.

Momoshiro smirked as he understood what the other wanted. "Say 'It feels good, Momo-senpai' then maybe I'll let you cum,"

**[V-V]**

"…Momo-senpai," Echizen murmured. He didn't want to say it but he would go crazy if he wouldn't.

His head turned to the door as he heard something fall. Standing there was the person he least wanted to see him like this. He felt pain on his chest as he saw Syusuke's eyes filled with anger and pain.

"Syu—!" He tried to shout but was too weak to do so. He saw his beloved run away from the room. He pushed Momoshiro and followed Fuji, not caring what his appearance was. He was able to catch up to Fuji. He grabbed Fuji's hand.

"Syu, it's not what you—"

Fuji slapped Echizen's hand. "Not what I think? So this is why you didn't reject Momo's advances. You—"

"Listen to me! It's not what—" Echizen pleaded.

"Stop it! I heard it. You said you felt good. How can I believe you?!" Fuji glared at Echizen. Echizen felt a pang of pain on his chest. Anger. Fuji's eyes were filled with anger. He felt tears trickle from his eyes/

"Syusuke. Let me… Let me explain," Echizen said in between sobs.

"Explain what? I don't want to hear your explanations, no, excuses. If you wanted to break up with me, you shouldn't have used this method. You sicken me."

Echizen froze at the sentence. "I… I'm s—"

"Don't apologize. I won't forgive you. We're over." Fuji turned, not looking back. He failed to see the pain on Echizen's eyes.

_Why? Why does this have to happen? _Echizen thought. Fuji was the only person who he thought would believe him. Now he was alone.

Standing by the door, Momoshiro smirked, quite contented on the result. Now that Fuji left him, he could do anything to the chibi.

Fuji, standing by the gate of the school, was holding his phone. He pressed the send button.

_Tezuka, I thought of what you said earlier. I'll date you, if you want._

**TBC**

**I feel bad for making Momo a bad person… Now Ryoma is all alone. Fuji uses Tezuka as a rebound. What would happen next? Can Ryoma accept the fact that Fuji left and is now dating Tezuka? What will Momoshiro do, now that Fuji left Ryoma? More reviews, faster updates! **


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**And here I said that I'd continue the update "the day after yesterday." Who's the talksh*t? I AM! I'm sorry for making you wait. *BOW* I was sulking… FFNET removed my favorite fanfic, Capriccio. I think some of you read it, it's a compilation of songfics with different pairings involving Ryoma. Now I'm thinking maybe I should re-upload it again, removing the songs. May be drabbles so a poll is raised on my profile! Please drop by and answer. Hihihi. Now, without further ado…**

* * *

He chased him, not even minding to arrange his disheveled look. He needs to explain things but how come he can't find Fuji? Ryoma, searched any place he could think of, despite his appearance and aching body. He finally broke down. His body couldn't take it anymore. The pain of being raped and the pain on his heart made him fall on his knees and cry. He had to face it. Fuji left him. He didn't even bother to ask Ryoma what really happened. Well, he was also at fault. Fuji had warned him earlier but he ignored it.

Using his remaining strength, he stood and walked home, not minding the glances of others. He didn't want to admit it but he knew it was really over. As he reached home, he didn't mind Nanako's "Omedeto!" or his father's invitation to play tennis. He went straight to his room, locked himself up and finally, he wept. He cried everything he wanted to release. Nanako tried to comfort him but she knew he needed time for himself.

"How's Ryoma?" Rinko couldn't help but ask.

"Let's just leave him alone for now, obasan." Nanako replied.

Ryoma couldn't sleep that night. His aching body, heart and head were killing him. He tossed and turned, trying to find the most comfortable position he can sleep into. But no luck. Every time he closes his eyes, he remembers being raped and seen by Fuji. The next morning, he skipped practice in order to avoid Fuji and try to get some sleep on the rooftop.

But that was a mistake.

He was nearing the rooftop door when he heard voices. He immediately recognized their voices. He stared into nothingness as he heard their conversation.

"Are you really sure that you'll date me, Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Fuji replied.

A sharp sting added to the pain Ryoma felt. They haven't broken up officially and now Fuji's dating Tezuka? His mind was so confused. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He heard footsteps approaching him but he can't move. He stared at the door and before he sees who opens it, a hand blocked his eyes. He heard the door open.

"Oh. Kikumaru and Echizen. What are you two doing?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah. What are you two doing?"Fuji asked sharply. Ryoma flinched and tried to remove Eiji's hands from his eyes.

"Nothing. I just don't want o'chibi to see you." Eiji said.

Fuji clenched his fists and tried to calm down. "What do you mean by that, Eiji?" He asked.

Eiji whispered something to Ryoma and Ryoma returned to his room, not looking at Fuji or Tezuka.

"I don't want you to see o'chibi cry, Fuji." Eiji said as soon as Ryoma was out of sight.

"What?" Fuji asked, quite confused.

"You didn't know what really happened yesterday, don't you? I can't believe you hurt Ryoma like that." Eiji said, his usual cheery attitude gone.

"I do and what I saw is what I believe. It wasn't rape. He agreed to it."

Eiji kept silent, even though he wanted to punch Fuji that moment. "Well then. If you really believe that, then please listen to my advice. Don't go near Ryoma again. I don't want to see him cry because of your misunderstanding."

Eiji immediately left before Fuji could talk. Eiji's statement didn't bother Fuji that much since his anger restricted him from believing Eiji. He pulled Tezuka to their classroom as the bell rang.

At that time, Momoshiro went to Ryoma's class but failed to see him since Horio said he was absent that day.

Ryoma rested for a day. Though it's really not a 'rest day' since he kept on crying. He couldn't accept the fact that Fuji has dumped him. He talked to Nanako about this, since the only one in his family who he could trust most on this is her. She advised Ryoma to explain himself to Fuji. It was unreasonable for Fuji to unofficially break off their relationship without hearing Ryoma out. Ryoma wanted to, but he was scared.

Scared if Fuji would not believe him.

Scared if Fuji would just push him away.

Scared that he would never recover if Fuji left him again.

His doesn't need a day's rest. He needed to talk to Fuji, even if his body won't allow him. He decided that nothing would really happen if he stayed home and cry all day. Crying won't bring Fuji back to him. The only problem for him is what he will do if he encounters the people he wants to avoid in school.

As he walked to his classroom, he felt his body stop as soon as he saw Momoshiro by the door. He wanted to turn and run away but he couldn't. He kept chanting on his mind: "Don't look, Momo-senpai. Move, body! Come on!" But alas. Momoshiro looked at his direction and ran towards him. He had the courage to turn but somebody grabbed his arm.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro said as he caught Ryoma's arm.

Shaking, Ryoma tried removing his arm from Momoshiro's grasp but he wouldn't budge. "W-what do you want, M-momo-senpai?"

Before Momoshiro could talk, Eiji appeared and pulled Ryoma behind his back. Ryoma instinctively pulled Eiji's shirt as soon as he saw the older man's back.

Momoshiro looked at Eiji and then at Ryoma. He saw that Ryoma was trembling so much. He bowed deeply in front of them. "I'm sorry! What i did that time was—"

Eiji cut him and said "What the _hell _are you doing, Momo? I swear I told you to—" He cut himself off and kept quiet.

"Told him what?" Ryoma asked Eiji.

Eiji ignored Ryoma and looked at Momoshiro.

"Can't you see he was trembling? With the mere sight of you, his body shakes. Do you think a little 'sorry' would make him forget all the things you did to him?" Eiji shouted.

Ryoma was shocked at how his neko-like senpai acted towards Momoshiro. Eiji continued to berate Momoshiro.

Irritated by the noise in the corridor, Fuji and Tezuka looked at the ones creating the noise. Fuji was shocked to see Ryoma, almost clinging onto Eiji while Eiji shouted at Momoshiro.

The scene crated a new misunderstanding on Fuji's part. Fuji squinted his eyes as he felt his blood rush to his head.

As Eiji continued to shout at Momoshiro for approaching Ryoma, they all kept quiet when they heard Fuji. "Hmm. So your next target now is Eiji? How nice of you, _Ryoma-kun." _The coldness of his voice sent shivers to everyone's spine, including Tezuka's.

Eiji looked at Fuji. He mouthed "What the hell are you doing, Fuji?" Fuji ignored Eiji and approached Momoshiro. "You immediately got tired of Momoshiro? That was fast." Every word pierced through Ryoma's heart. He wanted to run to Fuji, apologize and explain yet his body won't move.

"Fuji! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Eiji shouted.

"Hurting him? Oh. I get it now. You're his next target. Did you pity him because I left him?" Fuji said, without an ounce of emotion.

"STOP IT!" Ryoma shouted. After shouting, he felt his energy leave his body.

"St…op…"

**THUD!**

"**RYOMA!"**

* * *

It's short. And for that, I apologize again. I'll really try to update but not this week and next week. For two straight weeks, my block won't have any rest day 'cause of freaking school activities. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**Chapter 4: Pain**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Especially ****seaofinferno**** who will, from this chapter onward, co. author with me! Yey! I've been busy with school requirements and kinda neglected my works. So, without further ado!**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Fuji! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Eiji shouted.

"Hurting him? Oh. I get it now. You're his next target. Did you pity him because I left him?" Fuji said, without an ounce of emotion.

"STOP IT!" Ryoma shouted. After shouting, he felt his energy leave his body.

"St…op…"

_**THUD!**_

**"RYOMA!"**

* * *

**"RYOMA!"**Eiji and Momoshiro shouted. Instead of worrying over Ryoma, Fuji got more irritated since Eiji and Momoshiro acted that way. "Bring him to the infirmary, Momo." Eiji ordered. Momoshiro quickly hoisted Ryoma up into his arms, and immediately brought him to the infirmary.

Even thought Eiji didn't trust Momoshiro, he had to for the sake of his friend.

"Hmm. Is this his way of getting your pity?" Fuji scoffed. Suddenly, he felt his left cheek burn. Eiji slapped him. Hard.

"You bastard. What's wrong with you?! What happened to the love you had for Ryoma?" Eiji said as he yanked Fuji's collar so that their noses were almost touching. Fuji yanked himself away from the angry person.

"My love for him was a lie." Fuji hissed coldly.

"WHAT?! How did it become a lie? GOD! Open your eyes!" Eiji couldn't help it anymore. Before letting Fuji answer back, he turned on his heel and followed Momoshiro to the infirmary.

"Che." Was the only thing Fuji could say as Eiji turned his back on him.

_Stupid Fuji! How can he say that his love for o'chibi was a lie?_Eiji accidentally thought out loud as he angrily shoved open the door.

He immediately covered his mouth as Ryoma stared at him.

"Syusuke said… His love for me was a—" Ryoma said, his voice shaking.

"No! You heard wrong, o'chibi!" Eiji panicked.

"Y-yeah. You heard it wrong, Echizen." Momoshiro said to help Eiji.

What they said didn't convince Ryoma. He started crying his eyes out, screaming while violently punching the bed.

"O'chibi!" "Echizen!" Eiji and Momoshiro shouted as they held Ryoma's arms to calm him down.

"GET OUT!" Ryoma shouted.

"But—"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ryoma cutting the both of them off.

The two had no choice but to leave him.

"Call us if you want someone to talk to." Eiji said as he walked out the infirmary doors.

As soon as they closed the door, Ryoma calmed down but his tears wouldn't stop. He covered his face with a pillow and cried. When he finally stopped, he decided to leave. He accidentally got a paper cut on his finger as he signed the log out book of the infirmary. He winced in pain as small droplets of blood fell on his uniform. When he rushed over the sink to wash the wound, he felt a weird sensation that made his chest lighter. He shook his head and asked the nurse for a band-aid. When he left the infirmary, he decided to stay in the restroom to kill some time. When he entered a cubicle and sat on the toilet cover, he heard the door open and he heard Tezuka's voice.

"Maybe he did that to catch your attention?" Tezuka said.

"That's what I said earlier, you know." Fuji replied.

Ryoma felt his chest tighten. He clenched his shirt but winced in pain because he put too much pressure on his wound.

"Oww." He whispered to himself.

"But I don't care what happens to him. He can flirt with Eiji or Momo, or anyone for all I care." Fuji said as his face approached Tezuka's.

Ryoma imagined what was happening based on Fuji's change of voice was. But what hurt him most is that Fuji didn't care for him anymore. He accidentally leaned onto the door, which he forgot to lock. The door swung open and what greeted him hurt much more than his wound.

Fuji and Tezuka were kissing passionately.

The door slammed against the wall, startling the kissing couple. Ryoma immediately lowered his head, avoiding looking at Fuji's face. "I—I'm sorry. I've seemed to interrupt something."

He hurriedly ran to the door but Fuji caught his arm.

"Ryo—" He stopped as he saw Ryoma's face wet with tears. Pain was evident in his eyes. Fuji suddenly felt guilty. Ryoma shoved Fuji away as he hurriedly ran out.

Fuji froze. He saw that face for the second time but he didn't know why it hurt so much. He felt Tezuka's arm on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Asked the older man. "I just don't get it. How come he could make that face? He was the one who betrayed me!" Fuji angrily spat out.

Meanwhile, Ryoma didn't know where he was going until he bumped into something—_someone._"Ow." Ryoma said as his back made contact with the floor.

"O'chibi! What's wrong?" Eiji asked as he pulled Ryoma up.

Without thinking, Ryoma hugged Eiji. He really needed someone to comfort him. Eiji hugged the younger one back. He didn't say anything. He just hugged Ryoma. He understood what the boy was going through at that moment.

Meanwhile, Fuji followed Ryoma. His guilt kept taunting him. Being followed by Tezuka, he went to a full stop as soon as he saw Ryoma hugging Eiji.

"I see." Fuji said to himself, his anger once again rising. "What a nice show he put up. I knew it." He turned to Tezuka. "He really did do a good job on catching my attention. He can flirt with anyone for all I care. I won't fall for it next time."

* * *

"Sen—senpai." Ryoma said as he calmed down.

"What is it, o'chibi?" Eiji asked.

"What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this pain? It wasn't my fault that Momo-senpai raped me, but why can't Syusuke believe me? I though he loved me!" Ryoma said with tears threatening to fall once more.

Eiji hugged him tighter. "It's okay. He's really stupid to not know that he's hurting you so much. Why not—Why don't you try moving on? Forget him. Find a new love."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: For neko pair lovers, I'm sorry. There would be no relationship between them whatsoever, just as "brothers." Eiji loves Ryoma as a brother and vice versa. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It would make me and ****seaofinferno happy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Ceasing

**Chapter 5: **Ceasing

**A/N: **This was to be released on Christmas Eve, but we went somewhere where there was no internet! So here'd my belated Christmas gift to all of my readers: A MASS RELEASE AND UPDATE! YEYYYY. Merry Christmas again! :D

**BTW, had a change of pen name. I kinda started detesting my pen name for a personal reason. So from not on, I am ****Siellation****, former** _**LycanPredilection.**_

**Thank you ****seaofinferno** for brainstorming, sharing ideas and editing with me!

* * *

**Previously:**

"What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this pain? It wasn't my fault that Momo-senpai raped me, but why can't Syusuke believe me? I thought he loved me!" Ryoma said with tears threatening to fall once more.

Eiji hugged him tighter. "It's okay. He's really stupid to not know that he's hurting you so much. Why not—Why don't you try moving on? Forget him. Find a new love."

* * *

Five days. Five days since anyone has seen Ryoma. Eiji felt as though what he had said made an impact on Ryoma. During tennis practice, Momoshiro approached Eiji. "Eiji-senpai. About Echizen…"

"What is it, Momo?" Eiji asks.

"Can we, uh, visit him? I'm kinda worried; he hasn't attended school for a week and whenever I come to visit him, Nanako-san tells me that he isn't feeling well…." Momoshiro trailed off.

"Sure. Let's go after practice." Eiji said as he patted Momoshiro's back.

* * *

Eiji and Momoshiro stared at Ryoma who was uneasily sleeping on his bed. They simply couldn't believe their eyes. The cocky brat they've always known had never let his guard down. Nanako quietly excused herself after leading Eiji and Momoshiro to Ryoma's room. "Nee, Momo. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?".

"U-Un, senpai. He looks so… white." Momoshiro said as he scanned Ryoma and their surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place or abnormal, so how could Ryoma look so different?

"Yeah. And he looks so thin."

Eiji approached Ryoma and ruffled his hair gently. "Fuji affects you this much, o-chibi?"

Momoshiro couldn't help but feel guilty. It started because of his recklessness. If only he didn't follow _his_ idea, maybe none of this would of happened. He was deep in his thoughts, when he heard Eiji gasp.

"Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked as he quickly looked up.

Eiji looked at Momoshiro with great concern in his eyes. He warily raised Ryoma's arm. "Look, M—Momo. His left arm is bandaged… And th-there's blood…" Eiji couldn't help the shaking of his voice.

Silence filled the room. "Momo…" Eiji said, breaking the silence.

"H—Hai, senpai?" Momoshiro answered.

"You do realize this happened because of your selfish acts, right?" Eiji said, staring at Ryoma's arm.

Momoshiro lowered his head. "Yes… But I didn't think that—"

"Of course, you wouldn't." Eiji said, cutting Momoshiro's sentence. "No one would ever think that_ this_ would happen."

Momoshiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head then sat on the floor. "I can't take it anymore!" Momoshiro shouted.

"SHH!" Eiji shushed. "We can't wake O-chibi!"

"Gomen," Momoshiro whispered. "I… The reason why I did that because someone advised me to do it; he said Ryoma was single.

"What?" Eiji asked, shocked. "Who advised you to do that?!"

"…"

* * *

The next day, Eiji couldn't help but stick to Momoshiro after their conversation that night. He eyed Fuji carefully, knowing that Ryoma's ex-lover was oblivious to his condition.

"Ne, Momo. Did you see o-chibi's face yesterday? He was sooooo pale." Eiji said aloud, purposely letting Fuji hear his statement. He smirked as he saw the Tensai tense up.

"Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked, quite oblivious to Eiji's motive.

"Just go with the flow." Eiji whispered.

"O—Oh. Yes. He was so pale. He also lost a lot of weight! Poor chibi." Momoshiro said.

Eiji's smirked grew when he saw Fuji turn and looked at them. He can clearly see the worry on the tensai's face.

"Eiji…" Fuji said as he approached Eiji.

"Let's go practice, Momo!" Eiji urgently said as he dragged Momo away from Fuji.

Eiji saw Fuji sigh and turned to Tezuka, who standing a few meters behind him.

* * *

After being absent for so long, Ryoma decided to show up.

The regulars immediately huddled around Ryoma, bombarding him questions.

"Where were you for the past few days, Echizen-kun? We were worried about you! You look so pale!" Oishi said, switching to Mother Hen mode.

"Oishi-senpai's right, fshuu. We were worried…" Kaidou said, a tint of blush showing on his face.

"When you were absent… My data says that 68% is because you were sick with fever, 25% is because of other sickness, and 7% is because of other reasons. Also, 92% of the regulars were concerned about you." Inui stated, closing his notebook.

"Have you recovered, Echizen-kun? You can come by our shop if you want. I'll give you a special promo so that you get to eat all you can." Kawamura said as he patted Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma pulled his cap downwards, hiding his face from his senpai-tachi. "Thank you." He grumbled and hastily walked towards the clubroom.

Eiji hugged Ryoma from behind. "It's great that you're back, o-chibi! Momo and I missed you!" Eiji's giggling stopped as he felt Ryoma tense up as soon as Momoshiro's name came up. His senpai noticed it and whispered, "Don't worry. He's really aware that he's the reason why this," Eiji reached out to Ryoma's left arm and rubbed it gently. "is happening."

Ryoma's eyes widened and immediately pushed Eiji away. He grabbed his arm and looked down.

"Ah! O-chibi! Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Rest assured o-chibi!" Eiji said.

"Thank you, Eiji-senpai." Ryoma said. He hugged Eiji for a while and entered the clubroom to change clothes.

When Ryoma went out, Eiji and Momoshiro was waiting for him.

"Hey, Ryoma…" Momoshiro said, avoiding eye contact with the chibi.

Ryoma looked at Eiji. Eiji mouthed the words "It's okay." And he greeted Momoshiro.

Eiji then pulled Ryoma to the courts. When they arrived, Eiji saw Fuji staring at Ryoma. He immediately blocked Fuji's view and stuck out his tongue. Fuji was taken aback and turned.

"Let's start with 40 laps around the court!" Tezuka ordered. Everyone started running. Fuji and Eiji noticed that Ryoma didn't remove his jacket. They were quite worried since it's so hot that day.

"Ne, o-chibi. Why won't—Oh yeah." Eiji cut himself off since he knew Ryoma's condition.

In the middle of running, Fuji couldn't help but glance at the freshman. He looks so thin and pale. His eyes widened as he saw the freshman stagger. He ran towards Ryoma and caught the chibi.

"O-chibi!" Eiji shouted as he saw Ryoma fall.

"Don't touch me. " Ryoma murmured as he pushed Fuji and suddenly landed on Eiji.

Fuji felt a pang on his chest when he heard Ryoma. He looked at the chibi and handed him some water. "You should go rest first, Ryoma."

Ryoma, who was not in the mood to fight back Fuji, accepted the kindness the other was offering. Eiji approached Fuji and whispered something. The Tensai immediately eyed his boyfriend, then the freshman who sat on the bench. He couldn't help but get worried so he approached the freshman.

"Fuji!" Tezuka shouted.

Fuji turned and smiled at his lover. "Just a sec." He said.

"Hey." Fuji said as he stopped in front of Ryoma.

"What do you want?" Ryoma said quite bitterly.

Fuji flinched a bit and sat beside Ryoma. "Are you okay? You look pale."

He saw the chibi nod. It was getting awkward. Ryoma stood up, about to go refill the water bottle when Fuji pulled his left arm. Ryoma immediately pulled back his arm as he groaned in pain. Fuji didn't understand the reaction at first when he suddenly pulled Ryoma to the clubroom, leaving the regulars into a confused state.

Fuji pushed Ryoma by the lockers, earning a soft groan from the freshman.

_"Momo is not the only one at fault here. Your boyfriend might be part of this." Eiji whispered to Fuji._

**TBC**

* * *

Chadaaaan. So you might already know who might have ordered Momo to do those things to Ryoma and Fuji. Bwahahaha.

FACT: This fanfiction is fastly approaching it's ending. (When I mean fast, the next chapter might be the last or second to the last….) Stay tuned 'cause this might be a good or a bad ending :)

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


End file.
